Another Dramione
by DramioneLover21
Summary: Takes place during their 4th year. Draco Malfoy doesn't like seeing a certain muggleborn cry. Unsure feelings arise and friendships are tested. Mature content included ;). (Currently on HAITUS)
1. Yule Ball New Hall

It was after the Yule Ball that he saw her crying on the stairs. _She does look rather nice, for a mudblood, _he thought. However, it wasn't that thought that surprised him... It was the feeling that he didn't like seeing her cry and it not being his fault. He was supposed to be her own personal bully, even getting annoyed with his school mates for trying to call her a mudblood when she couldn't hear them. _At least I have enough balls to say it to her face. _Their first and second year were easy enough to get under her skin but as they went through third year he found himself being attracted to the witch. It didn't help with her being late to classes and suddenly appearing like she'd been there the whole time. He was a Slytherin after all, and he got curious. _I still don't understand how she did that and not get caught. Even Snape didn't say anything to her. The teachers had to have known._

"Draco, are you even listening?" his date asked. She had been talking non-stop for hours and eventually just started ignoring her.

"Sorry Pansy, just thinking about the future," he lied. It was a line he used often when he wasn't listening to her. However, this time he didn't look her in the eyes like he normally did. Instead he remained staring at Granger.

"Than why are you staring at that mudblood like you care why she's crying?" she asked angrily. He turned to her, irritation evident in his eyes.

"How did you know she was cryin?" he asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes and replied, "because you muttered 'I wonder why she's crying'. What, you think I didn't notice? And why are you looking at me like you're about to rip my bloody head off?"

He almost growled at her. "Pansy, one I didn't notice I mumbled anything. Two, I thought that even you would realize only I'm allowed to call Hermione a mudblood. The rest of the house figured it out when I started hexing them. You seriously can't be that daft. Another thing, I was forced into this relationship just because of the pureblood thing our parents believe. Now if you will excuse me puglette, I have to comfort my mudblood."

"Your..?" Pansy said confused and stormed off to the dungeons. She couldn't believe Draco left her for that stupid mudblood.

Draco had quickly appeared at Hermione's side. "Granger, why the hell are you crying when I didn't insult you at all tonight?"

"You wouldn't understand Malfoy." Hermione replied coldly, trying to dry her tears. She looked weak in front of Malfoy long enough. To her, it was time she found her backbone again.

"Try me, I had to spend most of this wretched night with the puglette of Slytherin. I would rather have spent tonight with you instead of her. Our parents forced me but with Pansy having less of a brain than Potter, she thought our relationship was genuine until a few moments ago." Draco said with a small laugh.

"Actually speaking of Harry, him and Ron were the reason I was crying. They...Ron actually ruined tonight for me. I think he was jealous that I went with Viktor Krum instead of him."

"Really?" Draco mused and sat next to her. "Well I would be jealous too if I didn't just see Viktor try to kiss a veela a moment ago."

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted, rising. She was about to go looking for the seeker when Draco grabbed her hand. Her gaze shot to his hand holding hers and then to his face.

"Trust me, he's not worth it. She slapped him almost as hard as you hit me last year." Draco still had no idea why he was comforting Hermione.

"Why do you even care, Malfoy? It's not that I don't appreciate that you're helping me but I'm just curious as to why."

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I don't like seeing you cry when it's not my fault. And if I remember correctly I haven't said anything nasty to you all year. The only one i said anything to was Potter and that was before the dragons."

"Maybe you're sorry for what you said and did in the past and are trying to make up for it?" Hermione suggested before continuing, "or maybe you're just afraid of my left hook."

"A Slytherin afraid of a Gryffindor? Are you sure the smartest witch of your age?" Draco asked playfully which got him a small smack to the arm. "C'mon, there's one last song, wanna dance?"

"My feet are sore and I can barely walk!" Hermione said, flustered.

"How about this then, I'll carry you to the Great Hall and when we start to dance you can just stand on my feet?" Draco replied with his hand held out to her.

"NO! No no you are not carrying me- AAH!" Hermione began but was interrupted when Draco rolled his eyes, lifted her to her feet and carried her bridal style to the Great Hall. Not many people were there except Neville, Ginny, and a couple others. They didn't see any Slytherins so luck was weirdly in their favor tonight. Draco quickly set Hermione down very carefully so as not to cause her anymore physical pain in her already aching feet. It was a brave thing on his part that he even caried her to the Great Hall the way he did. And he was pretty sure that two certain Gryffindors would be up in arms wondering why he was carrying Hermione to their common room. He didn't want that kind of attention. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that they had started dancing until he felt a pair of soft lips gently pressing against his. His entire body stiffed at the new sensation. Pansy never kissed him like this, Pansy's kisses usually screamed 'take me' however Hermione's was completely different like she was nervous and was holding back. Draco was about to kiss her back when she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Hermione was looking down at their feet and trying to hide a blush. "I was just upset and-" Draco quickly silenced her embarrased rambling with a small unsure kiss of his own. He didn't know why just yet but he liked kissing her. She was just, different, and this time, in a good way.

"I never knew your lips were so soft. I have never been kissed liked that. Would you mind if I kissed you again?" Draco said, a little nervous. But instead of answering, Hermione kissed him again but this kiss was not like the first. The first kiss was unsure but this one held hope and possibly a little love. Draco held her closer as the kissed deepened earning them a good cheer from none other than Ginny Weasley and leaving a certain plant loving Gryffindor wide eyed and with his mouth hanging open. Both Ginny and Neville made a secret oath never to tell Harry or Ron. "Hermione," Draco said when both broke apart because of an irritating substance known as air. "Hermione, I was just wondering.. Do you want to go back to the Gryffindor coomon room? Because I'm not gonna take you to the Dungeons what with Pansy fuming at me. The others knew to back off when it comes to you but I wouldn't put it past Pansy to try to kill you."

"Actually Draco, I was kinda wondering if I could spend the night with you. The girls in my dorm are always chasing after Harry so they wouldn't understand and I just don't want to deal with Ron tonight."

"Hmm, I know somewhere we could go! But it's very secret and only the Weasley twins know about it other than me. It would be the safest place for us away from everyone," Draco hinted.

"Okay, then lead the way Snake."

"You'll have to keep up Lioness."

With that, Draco started walking only to realize Hermione couldn't walk on her own unless.. With a small spell, Draco rid Hermione of the swelling and soreness of her feet and they began the long walk up to the seventh floor.


	2. The Secret Room

Hermione was already yawning before they even got to their destination. _Wow, she's really cute when she yawns, _he thought. _Wait did I just call her 'cute'?_ Draco shook his head as he lead them up the last staircase. "We're almost there Hermione."

"Did you just call me Hermione? Oh don't tell me someone spiked the punch!" Hermione said slightly shocked and seemingly half asleep. She was following close to the blond so as one; if someone came at her she could rely on him in her sleepy state and two; if she fell he would be there to catch her. _When did I start trusting him so much? Maybe someone did spike the punch and being a light weight I passed out and this is just an alcohol induced dream. Wait, does this mean the dreams I don't remember might actually involve him? Well he is very good looking and in those dress robes he looks almost edible. I wonder how he tastes..._

"Hello, Earth to Hermione! We're here sleepy head," Draco said pulling Hermione from her thoughts. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Hermione answered.

"Oh, what about me?"

Before she could stop herself she said "I was just wondering how you taste. You look so yummy in those dress robes. I wonder what's underneath," a slight giggle in her voice.

"Mm you know I've been wondering the same thing about you Miss Granger. You look so delectable in that dress of yours."

Hermione had no idea that he brought her in to the room until her back was pressed against a large and soft bed. "Would you like a taste Mister Malfoy?" she teased.

"Only if you let me."

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm all but dripping for you," Hermione said.

"One small question first. This is very important Hermione.. Is this your first time?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" said the curious brunette.

"No, but I do apologize in advance for any pain I cause you. I am rather big. However this is a very beautiful dress and I don't want to stain it or cause it to rip." The room understanding his intentions produced a small rack with a few hangers for their clothes. Draco then helped the giddy Hermione up off the bed and turned her so her back was facing him. Carefully he unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor to let her step out before placing it on one of the hangers. When he turned back to her, she was bra-less and was clad only in a very lacey pink and white thong. It took almost every ounce of self control to not push her back on the bed, wrap her legs around his head and lap up every bit of her juices. Half consciously he began undressing himself, staring at the beauty in front of him. "Gods you're beautiful," he said causing her to blush. Soon he was down to his boxers. Draco was about to walk over to her but her words made him pause.

"Let me see it," she commanded. There was something devilish in the way she looked at him. _Oh please tell me it's what I think she's thinking!_

Draco quickly removed the last of his clothes, watching as Hermione did the same. As she sat on the bed she beckoned him to come closer. He walked to her until ther was only half an inch of space between them, his cock throbbing at the sight before him. Hermione was toying with him, with _it. _She was using her fingers gliding them up and down his shaft, never holding it, just teasing. "Mm you are big Draco," she purred. "I wonder how you taste." Draco's eyes went wide as her warm wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He wanted to throw his head back in pleasure but he couldn't tear his eyes from what was in front of him. Hermione was bobbing up and down his dick licking and sucking in the process. She had to have done this before. With a shaky breath he asked her, "Her-Hermione is this the f-first time you've done this?"

Without stopping she gave him a muffled "mmhmm." The vibrations almost sent him over the edge as he placed a hand on her head and forced himself down her throat. She gagged a little but didn't stop until she tasted his precum. "Wh-what's wrong?" Draco asked. He was so close but he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to.

"Nothing is wrong, but if I'm gonna swallow it whole I need a quick breather," and with a quick deep breath she took him in her mouth again, sucking harder than before. She could tell he was close seeing as he got bigger and bigger in her mouth making her adjust quickly.

"Oh gods Hermione, i'm coming, i'm coming!" and before she could let the taste hit her tongue she looked up at him and swallowed. Panting and blushing, Draco brushed her hair from her face as she cleaned him with one last gentle suck. Placing two fingers under her chin he lifted her face up to him, bending down to give her a small slow kiss which quickly grew passionate.

"Mmm, Draco.." Hermione moaned against his lips.

"Yes my naughty Gryffindor? Are you ready for your treat, now?" Draco asked, pulling away only to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear. "Or do you want me to torture you?"

"What do you mean torture?" Hermione questioned as she was again pushed back on the bed.

"Oh you'll see my lioness," Draco replied as he moved down her beautiful body kissing her chest, caressing her skin with his lips, his fingers softly moving across her stomach. Goosebumps started to appear as her nerves became alive. Draco was barely doing anything but admiring the early christmas gift but even that was making her squirm. "I see someone is very sensitive. Would you like to see what else I can do?" Draco asked, moving his hand lower, grinning. His lips hovering over her right breast. Hermione only whimpered as he saw what he was about to do, and that little sound was all he needed. He quickly took her breast in his mouth sucking so roughly causing her to arch her back in pleasure as his talented fingers teased her already moistened folds. "Mm you're already so wet. Would you like to know how you taste?" Hermione's eyes widened at what he suggested but still gave him a hesitant nod. Draco skillfully soaked his middle finger in her juices and brought it to her lips. Slowly she slipped her tongue out and licked the tip of Draco's finger and got a quick taste of herself. She was so sweet but she had a little tang mixed with it. The taste was so familiar but she couldn't put a name to it. Instead she tried to taste more of herself, but before she could Draco had put his finger in his mouth, getting a sample of what he desired. After cleaning off his finger, he didn't swallow but moved back up to Hermione's lips and kissed her, pushing her juices into her mouth mixing it with his saliva. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she quickly decided that was her biggest turn on. Once she regained some of her mentality she moaned out a harsh yet beautiful 'taste me!' Draco one again gave her a wide grin as he kissed her body moving closer and closer to her wet pussy.

"Please!" she begged as he looked into her eyes with his mouth hovering over her. He could smell her desire coming off of her. Torturously slow, Draco licked her wet folds making the young Gryffindor gasp as a feeling of pure pleasure washed over her. "Oh more, more Draco!" she moaned. He soon found her clit and began to suck, lick, and nip at the overly sensitive spot making Hermione to buck her hips. Her body asking for more when she couldn't find her voice. "Damnit you fucking snake, eat me!" Hermione screamed when it became too much. Draco violently shoved his tongue into her waiting pussy going as deep as he could. She was already gripping his tongue, something he didn't think was possible but damn was the girl tight. Moving and flexing his tongue, he tasted everything the witch had to offer. He soon felt her hand gripping on his hair, signifying that she was enjoying her torture and was wanting him to do more. Wanting to know exactly how far she would let him go, he carefully added a finger inside her and made it dance with his tongue. "OH FUCK ME YES!" Hermione began bucking her hips furiously wanting more. She started to feel a tightening in her stomach and her legs began to shake. "Draco, Draco.."

"Is my lioness about to come?" Draco teased. Hermione could only nod as now she was gripping the sheets. "Will you let me drink you?" Again Hermione just nodded and threw her head back. Draco's lone finger was still slamming into her over and over. As soon as Draco removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue, Hermione's juices spilled into his mouth. He lapped up every last drop, savoring her sweet taste. He sat up and looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him. She had a very satisfied smile and it seemed her body was glowing. She was enjoying the bliss that was surrounding her. Draco quietly accioed a condom from his dress robes and put it on before Hermione would notice. He didn't want to bring her out of her after glow with the sight of the condom. Subtly murmuring a contraceptive spell, he positioned himself at her entrance. "Would you like more my dear?" he asked, hiding the nervousness he felt. He didn't want to scare her about how much pain she would feel is she said yes. But if she said no, he would understandably dispose of the condom and just lay with her. But when she responded with an enthusiastic nod, he had to hold back from just ramming into her and destroying her. He carefully pushed into her, inch by inch until he reached that thin barrier. "Hermione this is about to hurt, and I'm going to need you to tell me when I can move again." Hermione nodded her head in understanding and braced herself for the pain that was about to come. Taking a deep breath, Draco pushed through hearing the gasp and hiss coming from her and stilled. He wanted to pull out a little but knew if he moved to early she would be in more pain. So instead, he looked into her eyes, silently apologizing to her for the discomfort he knew she felt. It wasn't long before he felt her body relax underneath him, but it felt like ages. She whispered out a small 'okay' lettin him know he could start moving again. He pulled out just a little before moving deeper, causing a bit more discomfort but it was soon replaced with pleasure as his thrusts gained momentum. She began to claw his back, proving that she indeed was enjoying their actions. Again he wanted to know how far he could go and began lowering himself on top of her, putting a bit of his weight on her body. The small groan that escaped her let him know that she liked the pressure, but that she would prefer it after they finished. He moved his body off of her as he began thrusting deeper into her. Soon he felt another barrier but every time he brushed against it, Hermione's moans met his ears. Taking a small chance, he pushed through and heard a loud scream of pleasure. The new area was tighter and he could feel her walls gripping him tighter than before. If he kept fucking her like this he would reach his climax sooner than he would like. But one good look at her told him she was reaching hers as well. "Fuck Hermione, you're so goddamn tight!" Draco grunted. "Fuck I'm close." Draco was nearly slamming into her now, pulling out almost completely and shoving himself back in entirely. It wouldn't be long now.

"Draco, I'm gonna come, Draco.. Draco come inside me!" Hermioned moaned loudly.

"Fuck, fuck, take it, take it!" Draco commanded as he came with the Gryffindor. Now exhuasted, he almost collapsed on top of her. However he did let his body rest on hers for a few seconds before pulling out and disposing of the now used condom. Returning to her side, he cleaned the sheets that were no stained with her blood and cum. Getting under the newly cleaned covers, he opened his arms to her and let her snuggle into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss to her forehead and they both drifted off to sleep, still enjoying the bliss they brought to each other.


	3. Potter and Pansy

_The next day, Great Hall..._

As soon as she walked through the doors she stormed to the Gryffindor table, heading straight for Harry and Ron. She was beyond furious and all of the other Slytherins would only laugh at her if they actually listened to her ramblings. 'That mudblood has tainted Draco! He left me for her last night during the ball!' she would scream. But all she got from them were rolled eyes and one vile comment from one of her sisters saying she would even have some _mud pie_ than her scaley pussy. That had set the Slytherin boys into a chorus of "oohhhh's"...

"Potter! Where the hell did your mudblood take my Draco?!" Pansy screeched. Harry took a good look at her searching for an easy insult. Her hair was a mess, even compared to Hermione's, she had dark circles under her blood shot eyes, and it looked like she had dried boggies clinging to her nose.

"What the hell are you going on about ragdoll? From what I heard Draco left you," Harry retorted. Ron almost choked on his food. He had a hell of a hangover and was trying to get rid of it with breakfast since Hermione wasn't there to give him a fast remedy. Speaking of which, the pug had called Hermione a mudblood. Again!

Quickly swallowing his food he stood up and glared. "What do you call Hermione?!" It was more of a dare than a question. However he unintentionally succeeded in getting everyones attention. The Weasley was known to be a form of entertainment when Hermione's blood status was brought up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot the MUDBLOOD had a name!" Pansy dragged out the word carefully but not so everyone would hear. She knew how to cause trouble and still find herself being the victim. It was a role she played well.

"THATS IT YOU WHORE, I'M GONNA FU-!"

"Mister Weasley! Detention. I will not have my house be insulted by anyone, no matter the rumors." said a voice behind him. Ronald turned around only to look up into the face of one pissed off Severus Snape. "You will come with me to the dungeons now."

After watching them leave, Pansy sat across from Harry. "Look Potter, I know Draco left me. But he left me for your know-it-all. Anyone else, I could come to terms with, but not her. He saw her crying after you two idiots did something and went to comfort her."

Harry was taken back. "Are we talking about the same Draco that has been torturing Hermione for the past three years? I'm pretty sure that Draco wouldn't be caught as a ghost going anywhere near Hermione." Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Tell me about it, here I am at the ball wearing something nice but alluring waiting for him to drag me to the dungeons for another good long shag and he just tells me to practically sod off and goes to her. I mean, I was even wearing some new lingerie and I don't even get it ripped off of me!"

"TMI, Parkinson. But there has to be something going on. You don't think he might actually, you know, like her?" Harry asked, dread filling his voice. To think, Gryffindor's other pride and joy sneaking off with the ferret. It made him shiver with disgust.

"Oh gods Potter, don't make mhe sick before I even had breakfast. I mean really, can you honestly see Draco following a giant cat like he's some kind of lost puppy? He's a viper! It would be gross!"

"Says the snake talking to a lion about getting back at said viper."

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Please, it's written all over your face," Harry said with a laugh, subtly pushing a plate full of food towards Pansy. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he actually saw her take a bite of scrambled eggs. He was surprised at how fast she wolfed down her food without it actually going everywhere. She ate faster and cleaner than Ron when he was starving after a long game of quidditch at The Burrow. "You're actually kinda cute." He didn't mean for the words to come out but he couldn't really hold them in either.

After swallowing her last bite she scoffed. "In your dreams Potter. So what are we gonna do about the princess and Draco? Gods know he's already had her. He's already been tainted and if we don't stop them things could get worse for all of us. Our parents have already had it in writing that I'm supposed to marry him because of our beautiful pure blood status."

"And Hermione being who she is might start to think she can change him. I don't want her know-it-all stuff be turned into the Slytherin sex toy."

"So you gonna help me?" Pansy asked sticking her arm out for a handshake. Even she had some manners. She watched Potter stare at her hand as he thought it out. But without his brainiac to help him it was a quick decision. Grabbing her hand firmly, he gave her a short shake, letting his fingers playfully graze her wrist. Pansy felt a small delicious chill go up her spine.

"Yeah, I'll help you," Harry said with a sly grin. "My cute little puglette."

Pansy's eyes went wide at the comment and she scurried off to the Slytherin table. She was immediately questioned by her peers on why she was talking to the lions. Harry almost broke into a fit of laughter. After quickly finishing his breakfast, he deciding to ride his Firebolt for a while. It always piqued his interest whenever he thought about fucking someone while they were flying. Who knows, maybe Pansy will be his lucky ride. Well if he didn't have to actually look at her face.

(|)

Hermione and Draco were walking to the Great Hall. They had agreed to walk a few feet apart so nobody would get any ideas. They were already going to get crap from their friends and housemates. Hermione was about to enter when she saw Ron and Severus walking out and heading to the dungeons. She quickly gave Ron a look that said "what did you do this time?!" Ron's response was to mouth the word 'Pansy'.

"Aww did the weasel screw up again?" Draco joked mildly. He didn't want to piss off Hermione after such a wonderful morning.

_Flashback..._

Who knew his mudblood was so full of energy. He woke up this morning with his cock deep inside Hermione's mouth. His morning wood make it seem like he was bigger than before and she was sucking him off like a pro. Quickly grabbing another condom and muttering a contraceptive spell he forced her wonderful mouth off of his cock and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He didn't have to say a word as Hermione slowly and torturously lowered herself onto his 10 inch cock. After she quickly adjusted she began moving her hips. Gods he was so deep inside her. He began to thrust inside her while she stradled him causing to let out delicious moans and a few beautiful screams.

"Deeper, Draco, please. I'm so close," Hermione started begging.

"You really are a dirty mudblood aren't you?" He asked, filling the question as much love and admiration as he could muster so she would know it wasn't an insult. He took a chance and slapped her ass.

"YES! Yes, I'm just a dirty mudblood! I'm just a dirty filthy mudblood!" she screamed in pleasure. She surprised him with her response, but he liked it.

"Who's dirty mudblood are you? Who owns this filthy mudblood pussy?" Draco demanded.

"I'm your dirty mudblood, my flithy mudblood pussy belongs to you! Oh gods yes Draco! This feels so good! Oh gods please let me come."

"Does this mudblood want to come on this pureblood cock?" Draco commanded.

"Yes, yes. Please Master Pureblood, let me come," Hermione begged. She could feel him thrust deeper and deeper with every command he uttered. Every command brought her closer and closer, but she would try to hold off her orgasm until he said she could come.

"What did you call me? Who am I?" Draco said, gritting his teeth. He was nearing his climax.

"Master Pureblood, my master!" Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted to the ceiling. She felt his hands on her sides, making it easier for him to slam his wonderful cock into her tight wet and warm pussy. She could feel him growing in width inside her and she could tell right then that he was close. "Oh gods, yes, yes, yes.. FUCK ME YES DRACO!" she screamed as she came. She looked down at her lover as she came and saw his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he came with her. Deciding to be just a bit evil, she began moving again slowly, while he came.

"Damn it you gorgeous mudblood!" he grunted as he came again. He quickly decided he liked calling her 'mudblood' again when they were like this. If they ever got another chance like this. He lifted her off of him and disposed of the condom, surprised that it didn't break. When he turned back to her, she was already in her panties and bra. He knew she had simply wanted to get dressed in some normal clothes and the room provided her with some warm clothes that she would normally wear. But he was surprised that she wanted to wear lace during the cold weather. "Umm Hermione why are you wearing lace when it's freezing outside?"

"I always thought lace was more comfortable during the winter months. Never had to worry about it getting a little scratchy when it was cold outside instead of when it was hot out," she explained, hoping she wouldn't have to explain any further.

"So what do you normally wear during the summer?" Draco asked as they both got dressed for the day.

"Umm usually a tank top and shorts but when it gets really hot I could be caught wearing a bikini top and cut off shorts. The Americans call them 'daisy dukes'."

"Hmm, maybe I can see before the school year ends."

Hermione gave him a playful smack as they left for the Great Hall.

_Back to the present..._

_"_Apparently the pug pissed him off," Hermione explained. She quickly entered the Great Hall and headed towards Harry with Draco a few feet behind her heading towards the Slytherin table. Harry had tears in his eyes and was smiling, obviously holding back a laugh and Pansy was red. 'What did he do?' she thought. "What's so funny that you look like you're about to pass out from lack of air?" she asked him as she sat down across from him.

"The puglette thought you and the ferret were going at it after the ball last night. I mean, I heard he left her but to think he would come after you? I mean he hates you!" Harry replied with a laugh. He didn't realize that Pansy was right. Still he would try to keep a closer eye on Hermione if he could. If not, he'll just ask Ginny to do it for him and give her a small promise that she might get to kiss him.

"Are you serious? That's absurd! Why the hell would I even want him touching me? He's a Snake!" she said nervously. Crap, she needed to think of excuses for when she took off to that special room Draco took her to. Speaking of which, she needed to do research on that room. She wasn't gonna ask the twins because they would start questioning Ronald. That meant going to the library. If she could learn a new trick, she could surprise Draco again like she did this morning. She had simply woken up and looked next to her. Next thing she knew she was just craving to taste him again. His cum was so delicious last night, she just had to have more. She felt someone staring at her and turned to see Draco giving her a subtle hungry look while he was ignoring whatever Pansy was trying to say to him. The puglette realized that Draco wasn't paying attention to her and looked up to see Hermione looking at them. Pansy's eyes found Harry's and tried to send him a mental message: They are staring at each other.

"Hermione are you okay. You seem different," Harry said, receiving Pansy's message.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I feel fine, despite last night." she said, obviously trying to make him feel guilty.

"Hey look, we're sorry. Ron is still being a bit of a twat because of the tournament and without you, I'm helpless when it comes to the clues."

"I get that, I do. But you two don't need to make me feel the way you did last night. You boys made me feel like I was worthless. That you only kept me around because I help you two when you're in a tight spot. That can really do damage to a girl's self-esteem."

"No Hermione! You're not worthless! I will contact Sirius again if I have to. He's better with words than I am. You know he's like a translator for us." Harry said, joking about Sirius.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and ate a small breakfast. It may be the Holidays but she wasn't gonna slack off on her studies. Grabbing a piece of toast, she headed for the library. Chancing a glance behind her after leaving the Great Hall, she noticed nobody was behind her. She didn't even hear any 'silent' breathing. Continuing her path, she nodded at the librarian who was expecting her to show up any minute. Every year, Hermione's interest for books changes. While each year contained the usual classroom reads for her studies, her other reads became very different. Some days she'd want to learn more about past witches and wizards or about Hogwarts itself. Other days she could be found reading romance novels or something that had to be brought in from the muggle world. Today, it looked like just a study day.

Draco saw Hermione leave with a slight bit of irritation in her stride. Potter messed up again. If he could just get Pansy to stop pestering him, he might be able to see what Hermione was up to. Quickly making up a lie about needing the loo, he took off after Hermione. But when he saw her heading down her familiar path to the library he slowed down but planned to meet her there anyway. He knew she wanted to do research on the room.

Pansy watched as Draco left before nodding to Harry. Somehow it was agreed that they would meet in the D.A.D.A classroom. Professor Moody hadn't been seen in the castle or near the classroom. Probably meant he was working to get things ready for the next task. "So, what do you think. I mean he just took off after she left. He's going after her. And if what I said was true, than he might want to do it again."

"It does look suspicious Pansy. But let's not just jump to conclusions. I mean, if people jumped to conclusions about how we left the Great Hall they would think the four of us are trying to start some kind of house revolution thing and get all the houses to become friends," Harry countered. He was gonna defend his friend as best he could until hard proof showed Hermione was in fact, fucking Malfoy.

"True. If only there was some way to know for sure."

With a small thought he told her "I could have some spies around the castle keeping an eye on her. If something seems weird, they'll report to me and I could tell you."

After recovering from the shock at Harry's ingenuity, Pansy drapped her arms around Harry carefully and whispered in his ear "that's very Slytherin of you Potter. Sure you're in the right house?" She heard a small growl and she soon found his lips pressed against hers. 'He's kissing me! This half blood is- oh, mmm he's better than Draco' she thought.

"You know I could mark you. Everyone would think it's his when you know it's mine. Does that sound like a good idea, my cute puglette?" Harry purred against her neck. Pansy could only nod as her head was clouded at the moment, barely understanding what he said. She felt his teeth graze that sweet spot and her legs became jello as he sucked her skin. She was on the verge on begging for more when he finally pulled away and admired his artwork. No way could that be covered up. They weren't even being tought glamours yet, and no amount of makeup would cover it without that spot looking off to everyone. She had to let it show. "You're mine now Parkinson. Until that mark fades on its own, you belong to me. But if you ever need a reminder, owl me and just tell me where." And with a very Slytherin like move, Harry left her standing there to go figure out the next task.


End file.
